. In this proposal, the investigators seek support to: 1) synthesize the potent anti-viral agents avarol and avarone in racemic form, along with the closely related compounds arenarol and arenarone, using a beta-keto phosphonate already prepared as a key intermediate: 2) explore new methodology that should allow preparation of this key intermediate in optically active form; and 3) use optically active b-keto phosphonates to prepare the natural, biologically active enantiomer of avarol. The investigator believes that it is important to follow these leads because of different modes of anti-HIV action of these compounds as compared to nucleoside analogs.